Nº x de mis drables sasunaru para compartir
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: 7º drable GRAAAACIAS SEÑOR! Continuando el legado y esperando que les guste B !
1. Chapter 1

Hibary: aquí una colección de mis pequeños drables para ustedes n.n…los avisos ya se lo saben y en vista que voy contra el tiempo…"tengo apenas 20 minutos y estoy en mi escuela o.oU" comenzaré de inmediato, ahí les va mis queridos chiquillos cabros! nOn…

**_Drable nº 1: Ocio adictivo…_**

-Oye Sasuke…-comenzaba a hablar un chico de 1,68 aproximadamente de estatura, piel bronceada, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules sentado en la base de un árbol a un chico de unos 5cm más alto que él, piel blanca, y unos ojos y cabellos de un hipnotizante color negro azabache el cual se encontraba parado al lado de él, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del robusto árbol-oye, Sasuke…-seguía insistiendo en hablar con el pelinegro.

-Dime usuratonkachi-le respondió este finalmente, algo hastiado por cierto

-Me aburro --…-le respondió el rubio después de algunos segundos

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?-más hastiado de lo que estaba antes

-¡Hagamos algo!-explotó desesperado el rubio agitando sus brazos

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo?-mirada sorprendida que cambia a una maliciosa

-¡Siiiiiii! nWn mira, porque no jugamos a…-es interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke posados sobre los suyos. m

Los segundos pasaban y pasaban, pero el beso no terminaba, es más, iba adquiriendo cada vez más intensidad…luego de un tiempo se separaron.

-…-Naruto seguía en estado de shock

-…Y… ¿ya no estas…aburrido…usuratonkachi…?-respondió Sasuke entrecortadamente.

-No…ya no…-logró articular después de salir del shock-…oye…Sasuke…-el aludido volteó a verlo-…¿lo…podemos…repetir…?...me gustó…-dijo todo sonrojado.

-Todas las veces que quieras…-sonriendo lo agarra de la nuca para darle un beso mucho más fogoso que el anterior…y otro…y otro…

_**Fin…**_

Hibary: bien o.oU…eso fue corto XD…espero les guste que de verdad que estoy contra el tiempo T-T…espero siquiera 1 rr!...con eso sería feliz TOT…


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru: Muajaja! òwó…le quite el espacio a mi estúpida aibou XP…-se ve a una Hibary amarrada en un rincón-así que…acá va el 2° drable! nOn

_**Drable n°2:Granos de arroz…**_

Se encontraba el equipo 7 reunido en un puesto de comida tradicional (Hikaru: ya saben, la japonesa o.óUU) comiendo tranquilamente sus bolas de arroz…aunque…no todo era tan tranquilo…

-Baka, déjame comer tranquilo, yo como como quiero y si quiero engullir lo hago! ò.ó…-le decía un precioso rubio de ojos azules a su compañero de equipo y rival, con la cara llena de granos de arroz.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda pero trata al menos de no hacernos quedar mal con los dueños del local, usuratonkachi-le reprocho un chico de tez pálida, cabellos y ojos color negro azabache.

-eso, Sasuke-kun tiene razón ò.ó…-corroboró una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos color verde jade…sin mencionar su frente de grandes proporciones (Hikaru: no me resistí XDDD…de verdad odio a esa niña òo; Hibary: apoyo eso! xOx…-amarrada en la esquina-).

-Pero Sakura-chan! TOT…-lloriqueaba el rubio, pero tras una mirada asesina de la kunoichi este se calló y comenzó a comer de forma "decente"-no es justo ¬¬…-comiendo enfurruñado dio por terminada esta conversación.

Cuando el rubiecito comenzaba a calmarse se dio cuenta de que su compañero tenía unos cuantos granos de arroz en la cara…o mejor dicho, muy cerca de sus labios…

-"si será desgraciado!..."-haciendo morritos veía a su compañero comer tranquilamente-"…no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero…sería una divertida forma de vengarme…" y tras decir eso acerco su cara a la de Sasuke y…

El tiempo se detuvo, una pelirosa caía desmayada echando espuma por la boca, un sensei peliplateado miraba la escena sonriendo tranquilamente y un pelinegro se quedaba momentáneamente paralizado… ¿el por qué, simple repuesta, nuestro rubio favorito se aventuró a la aventura y, con su lengua quitó cada grano de arroz que tenía por sus bigotes (Hikaru: aclaro que el puberto este no tenía bigotes pero es por la parte por donde salen los bigotes oóUU…me captan -x-?) y cuando terminó, tranquilo y sereno dijo en un sensual susurro en la oreja del moreno.

-Ne, Sasuke…vez lo que me haces hacer?...si comieras mejor yo no tendría que hacer esto…-mordió un poco la oreja de Sasuke, tan fugazmente que daba la impresión de no haberlo hecho y tras hacer el acto volvió a su asiento para volver a comer tranquilamente sus bolas de arroz…

mientras cierto moreno se preguntaba si: volver a comer pero de forma más prudente, comer de peor forma para que Naruto repitiera sus acciones o simplemente dejar de comer…así que…optó por la acción número 2…sin duda alguna le desorientaba esa faceta del rubiecito…pero también y lo más importante…es que le encantaba…

_**Fin…**_

Hikaru: Muajaja! XDDD…bien chanta pero que esperaban?...el cerebro de mi aibou no trabajaba adecuadamente y no eh tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en uno bueno -x-U…en fin, cualquier cosa que quieran decir…díganselo a mi aibou que yo me piro! XDDDD…-tras decir eso Hikaru se va dejando amarrada a Hibary en el rincón-

Hibary: ayúdenme por favor T.T…-lloraba a moco tendido la pobre Hibary-


	3. Chapter 3

Hibary: wiiiiiiiii!...contenta señor contenta! TwT…no me esperaba tantos reviews ;w;…de hecho no me esperaba reviews pero buee o.O…no, en serio niñas me hicieron feliz XDDD…de hecho acabo de leerlos y me quede tan feliz que…colgaré otro!...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, me motivaron para hacer otro de una, SIÉNTANSE ORGULLOSAS!...no muchos lo logran xDD…y respecto a lo de mi malvada yami ¬¬…-se ve a una Hikaru tirada en el suelo con un chichón de esos que si no te dicen que es chichón pues creerías que es un tumor XDD-desgraciada esa, como se atreve a amarrarme a mi¡A MI! ÒwÓ…en fin…de verdad que me dejaron felices con sus reviews y acá les pongo otro de mis drables para que disfruten porque se ve que les gusta XDD…en fin… que hay les va nOn...

**_Drable n°3: abstinencia…_**

En Konoha eran muy conocidos Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki…también era conocido que ambos eran pareja °°la primera homosexual en confesarlo, cabe decir°°…y también era conocido que Naruto Uzumaki era el candidato a Hokage elegido por la godaime…pero, lo que no era conocido por nadie, ni siquiera por los más cercanos a estos personajes era…

-¡PERO SI YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE MI CULPA!-exclamaba un exaltado Sasuke, tras tener una pelea con su novio…bastante comunes, cabe decir…pero algo le decía que esta no sería como las demás…no…tenía un mal presentimiento…un MUY mal presentimiento.

-¿PERO QUIEN MÁS VIVE AQUÍ APARTE DE MI!-le respondió un, también muy exaltado, Naruto mirándolo furibundamente.

-¡pero Naruto!...-exclamó este en su defensa-¡si te digo que YO no tiré tu ramen a la basura, es porque NO lo eh hecho!-trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su koi pero este no parecía ceder.

-¡PERO TU ME DIJISTE QUE ODIABAS EL RAMEN!...-voz llorosa que cambia a una tranquilamente siniestra-así que, en castigo…-su voz se volvió un susurro que hizo al Uchiha tragar duro-¡te dejaré sin sexo durante 2 semanas!-jaque mate…si hay algo que al Uchiha le gustara tanto como a Naruto el ramen ese era el sexo con su zorrito.

-pero, pero TT-TT…-comenzó a tirar cascaditas de lágrimas por sus mejillas-no me puedes hacer esto, Naruto TTOTT…-lo abrazaba de la pierna desesperado…y sinceramente ver a un Uchiha rogar en medio de la calle °°trataba de impedir que su rubio se fuera, sin éxito°° no era algo que se podía ver todos los días.

-debiste haberlo pensado antes de tirar mi preciado ramen!...¡esa era mi comida de un mes! ò.ó…así que si tu me dejas sin MI vicio, YO te dejaré sin el tuyo ¬¬…-se soltó del agarre del ojinegro °°¿como, ni idea XDD°° y antes de irse le dijo-disfruta tus semanas de abstinencia…Sasuke-koi…-y tras decir eso, este se largo.

Doloroso…esa era la palabra que todos los hombres que podían ver en ese momento a Sasuke Uchiha pensaban y es que…que tu pareja te tenga a una abstinencia sexual durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que no puedes vivir sin ello (n/a: MENDIGO CALIENTE E MIERRRRDA! XDDDDDD) es lo más doloroso que le podría pasar a un semental en celo como ellos, y, por la mente de Sasuke…sólo pasaban una palabra.

-…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-el grito fue tal que hasta en la aldea de la arena se escucho y es que…cuando de abstinencia sexual se trataba…él era el más débil, ya que, lo quería o no admitir…su maldito y sexy kitsune era de los que no comían y no dejaban comer, en vista que…si no lo hace con su koi…no lo podría hacer con nadie más…-YO NO LO HICE, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-lloraba a moco tendido, lloraba y lloraba…sabiendo de sobra que aunque rogara y pataleara…su kitsune lo dejaría con la abstinencia…

_**Fin…**_

Hibary: que chafa el drable! T.T…algo no me convence de él . …pero en fin, que los que deciden son ustedes así que no me meto XDD…y a esa ninia linda a la que inicié a los drables yaoi de Naruto…HURRA! nOn…me siento orgullosa wn! xD…bueno ya o.o…que me despido y en mi vida había tenido tanta inspiración en un día así que me piro x.x…besitos, se me le cuidan y que el dios en el que crean me las cuide y me las guarde nOn…see ya -


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke:…-silencio muerto-que me ven?? oóUU…-la cámara enfoca hacia una esquina a Hibary e Hikaru atadas, amordazadas e inconscientes-ahhh…que…esperaban a una de estas 2??...-las apunta- ps no! Òwó…a porque?? Sencillo…-de no se donde saca un micrófono y un parlante de esos que usan en la teletón o.oU…-porque este es el cumpleaños de MI Naruto así que YO pienso poner este drable para demostrarle que aunque sea tan seme y Yuki Eiri con él yo SI lo amo con todo mi corazón!!!! Ò0Ó…gracias gente, gracias oóUU…-tira el micrófono y con su katón quema el súper parlante- ahora sin más, unas pocas aclaraciones y luego al drable òwo…

**-asdasdasd-**(lo que dice mi kitsune beio)

_-asdasdasd-_(lo que digo yo XP)

**_-asdasdasd-_**(lo que decimos los 2)

-asdasdasd-(lo que dice el narrador)

Ahora si, al drable ÒwÓ…

_**Drable n°4: El día en el que nací/naciste**_

**El día en el que nací…el día en el que nací se acabó una guerra que había sumido en la oscuridad a Konoha durante mucho tiempo…el día en el que nací falleció el cuarto Hokage sacrificando su vida por la villa…el día en el que nací fue sellado en mi interior el aterrador demonio de nueve colas, Kyuubi…el día en el que nací fui condenado a una vida de mucho sufrimiento…**

_El día en el que naciste…el día en el que naciste terminó finalmente la guerra que por tanto tiempo sumió en una profunda oscuridad a Konoha…el día en el que naciste Yondaime el 4° sacrificó su vida por la villa…el día en el que naciste fue sellado en tu interior el sanguinario demonio de nueve colas, Kyuubi…el día en el que naciste te viste en la obligación de sufrir un horrendo castigo por algo que no habías hecho…_

Sufrimiento…algo que va de la mano con la alegría…con esos momentos dulces…tienen que haber amargos…pero… ¿cuánto es capaz de aguantar uno para ser feliz¿sabiendo que todavía falta mucho para eso?...

**Fui odiado…repudiado…lastimado en mi propia villa…sentí dolor…sufrí de la soledad incluso antes de tener uso de razón…lloré y lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaban y…cuando volvían a tener lágrimas las volvía a derramar…sentí un horrendo dolor en mi corazón…quise morir en esos instantes…**

_Te odiaron…te repudiaron…y lastimaron, aún en tu propia villa…sentiste el dolor, el sufrimiento y la soledad siendo apenas un niño…se que lloraste, lo se porque te veía a veces haciéndolo en frente del río…habían veces en las que terminabas cayendo en la inconsciencia de tanto llorar…y habían otras en las que te veía sosteniendo una cuchilla en la mano, como la mirabas con devoción…como tu redención…como su quisieras acabar con tu vida en ese instante…_

Pero…aún y con todo ese sufrimiento…si eres fuerte y resistes todo…puede…puede que algún día todo tu sacrificio sea bien recompensado…

**El tiempo siguió su curso y con él, aprendí a vivir con esas hirientes miradas y palabras…con el tiempo también dejaron de ser tan insistentes esos comentarios…el resentimiento se iba alejando y en la academia eran las cosas mucho mejores de lo que eran para mi…Iruka-sensei siempre fue cariñoso conmigo y mis compañeros de clase también…el dolor iba desapareciendo…y la soledad lentamente también lo iba haciendo…y eso me hacía muy feliz…**

_Con el transcurso de los años ibas mejorando y esas heridas que los estúpidos habitantes te habían causado, ya fueran las físicas como las psicológicas iban sanando, lentamente pero lo iban haciendo…cuando entramos en la academia las cosas comenzaron a mejorar para ti, ya que Iruka-sensei te trataba con mucho cariño, como queriendo ser un padre para ti, y, además, habían muchos compañeros de nuestra clase que jugaban contigo…tu sonrisa se fue ensanchando cada vez más…y eso me llenaba de una extraña dicha que después…mucho después…pude comprender de que era en realidad…_

Permítanse amar…sentir…soñar…sólo un poquito nada más…y verán como les va a encantar…eso se los digo con toda sinceridad…

**Cuando se formó el equipo 7 fui la personas más feliz del mundo…creí que estar con Sakura era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…pero…con el tiempo esos sentimientos fueron cambiando…y comencé a verla como a una amiga…o incluso como a una hermana…más sin embargo los sentimientos que sentía hacia alguien se iban intensificando…y…cuando este se fue…supe que era…supe que lo quería…supe que lo necesitaba…**

_El equipo 7… al principio lo vi como una completa perdida de tiempo…era tonto…era irracional…era…era mi debilidad…estar tan cerca de él y no poder tocarlo…de fingir siempre un odio mal justificado…pero…cuando lo atacaron…no lo soporté más…en ese tiempo…cuando ÉL me quería arrebatar a un ser querido nuevamente supe que tenía que irme…que hacerme más fuerte…porque sino no podría protegerle…y eso…me dolió mucho más que mil dagas clavadas en mi cuerpo…o incluso más que eso…mucho…mucho más que eso…_

Y ahora…que al fin se encuentran…que pelearon por ello…que crecieron en casi todos los ámbitos…pueden decir que se quieren…que saben lo que significan esas palabras…que están listos para ello…que se sienten preparados…

**Tuvieron que pasar 3 largos años…**

_3 Largos años…_

_**3 Años de duro entrenamiento…**_

**De sufrir…de llorar…**

_De no estar cerca de ti…de no sentir, siquiera de forma accidental el roce de tu piel…_

_**Sufriendo en silencio…pero…todo eso…valió la pena…**_

Mírense a los ojos…ahora…que ya pueden estar juntos…ahora que finalmente pueden ser felices…siéntanse los más dichosos…y digan todo lo que quieran decir…díganlo ahora que es el momento preciso…el momento adecuado…

**Y ahora…finalmente…después de luchar para traerte de vuelta…**

_Después de luchar tanto tiempo en contra de la oscuridad…_

**Finalmente…**

_Finalmente…_

_**Podemos estar juntos…**_

**Por eso siento…**

_Por eso pienso…_

**Que el día en el que nací…**

_Que el día en el que naciste…_

_**Que ese día…que ese nacimiento fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado…**_

**Porque yo…**

_Porque así puedo…_

**Decirte…**

_Sinceramente…_

**_Que estoy feliz por tenerte…que estoy feliz por estar enfrente tuyo y poderte decir…te amo…_**

_**Fin del drable n°4…**_

Hibary e Hikaru finalmente habían despertado y ahora lloraban a moco tendido -cabe decir también que ya no estaban amordazadas-

Hibary: que lindis TwT…

Hikaru: que beio ;w;…

Sasuke: te amo mi pequeño Kitsune…y estoy muy feliz con tu sola presencia…eres importante para todos nosotros…

Hikaru: y…

Hibary: sinceramente…

Sasuke: te amamos…

Los 3: gracias por existir…

Hibary: y bien!...que sinceramente les pido unas disculpas horribles por no actualizar, y, peor aún, por no colgar este drable para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naru-chan!! TOT…yo quería!, lo terminé en su cumpleaños!, pero no me lo colgaba!, y ahora más encima no me conecta el Internet! ;O;… lo siento!! TTxTT...merezco un castigo u.u…así que déjenme un review para decir el castigo y yo con gusto lo cumpliré! òOó…y darme algunas ideas para el siguiente drable que no se me ocurre nada! n.nUU…bien, era todo u.u…se me le cuidan mis chiquillos cabros y los veré la próxima vez…byebyeeeeeeeeeeeeee:3…

**_Y recuerden mis chiquillos cabros que más vale pájaro en mano que 100 volando!... aprendan a valorar lo que tienen en vez de buscar otras cosas nWn… _**


	5. Chapter 5

Hibary: aquí con el 5º drable! nOn…este de ahora es un poquito tristón que escribí en un día de absoluta desolación así que espero…que no me maten! XDDD…es mi idea de lo que ocurrió cuando Sasuke ganó la batalla en contra de Naru-chan para irse con Orochipedófilo…responderé un par de reviews y luego al fic, vale:3

**TwoDollar: **_si, lo se, se que está muy empalagoso pero me gusta nwn…cumplo mi castigo por el sacrilegio que cometí y sigo escribiendo porque si hay al menos 2 que leen y dejan review ps vale la pena hacerlo n.n… _

**Bittersweet: **_acá ta, cumplí en actualizar rápido pero no pude escribir fanfic de Hallowen T.T…tuve que tocar con la orquesta de mi escuela en la Teletón aquí en Copiapó, Chile, así que por favor perdóname ;-;…me falta tiempo, porque nadie comprende al pobre escritor que día a día sufre de horribles y aburridas clases que sólo le pudren el cerebro y le dejan sin imaginación para escribir un fic decente TOT…me emocioné ;w;…pero en fin, gracias por dejarme review n.n…_

Hibary: ahora si, sin más…enjoy it!

**_Se aclara que estos drables, fics, y otras cosas que escriba esta desquiciada autora que soy yo no son con fines de lucro, sólo para la diversión y el goce del lector así que se le ruega al maldito abogado que me acosa que…ME DEJE TRANQUILA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ, POR DIOS!!!! Ò-Ó…_**

_O bueno en mí caso, Neko-sama n.nUU…_

_**PERO QUE ME DEJE TRANQUILA!!!! Ò0Ó**_

_**Drable nº5: Negro…**_

_-"…Y bien…todo terminó…"-_pensé afligido mientras te veía tirado en el suelo…no se como fui capaz de hacerte esto, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi y yo, pagándote con esto, dejándote a poco de morir…

_-…Sasuke…-_je!, aún estando inconsciente dices mi nombre…siempre me ha gustado la forma en que lo dices…

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, mostrando que, dentro de poco tiempo comenzaría a llorar, quizás para dar a entender a quien lo viera que, al menos él podría comprender un poco el dolor que 2 almas sentían en esos momentos.

_-Naruto…yo…"te amo"…-_no fui capaz de decirte estas últimas 2 palabras aún y pudiendo hacerlo-_…yo…-_noto como mi bandana se suelta y cae al lado derecho de tu cabeza…

**Lluvia, había comenzado a llover y con eso, la pena finalmente se desataba. El pelinegro, como en trance, levantó la mirada para poder ver algo que, en ese momento, él no podía hacer, pero, a los pocos segundos de hacerlo un agudo dolor le invadió su hombro izquierdo, probablemente a causa del sello maldito, y, sin poder soportar por más tiempo el dolor, cae de rodillas, tosiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso, sin llegar a la cara del rubio inconsciente al frente de él…sale del trance y se da cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, arrodillado en frente del chico al que ama, con la vista posándose en los labios, ya que era lo único que su campo de vista podía apreciar, y, además, era lo único que quería mirar…**

_-"Perfectos…perfectos y tan suaves…"-_eran mis pensamientos mientras iba acercando lentamente mis labios a los tuyos-_…sólo una vez…-_tras decir eso nuestros labios finalmente se unieron en un calmado y dulce beso, uno que me dejó un gusto a poco en los labios pero al menos había podido hacerlo, había podido probar tus labios que, como me imaginaba, eran tan dulces y cálidos como tú, mi pequeño…espero y algún día me perdones por todo…adiós…mi zorruno ángel de cabellos dorados…y espero que…nunca nos volvamos a ver…

**Un hombre con traje de jounin y pelo plateado llegó a los pocos minutos después y lo que encontró sólo entristeció aún más a su solitario corazón de lo este ya estaba y es que, ver a tu alumno más hiperactivo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, y además con graves heridas, un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos y una triste sonrisa en su rostro sólo podría augurar un fututo _negro_…**

_**.:Owari:.**_

Hibary: bueno, eso es todo, ando apuradita que estoy en clases de informática y me tan enseñando a hacer los malignos formularios TTwTT…y no cacho mucho así que me despido, besos, se me le cuidan, y esperen el próximo drable! nOn…aunque mucho me demore en hacerlo owoUU…byes!! nOn


	6. Chapter 6

Hibary: Tadaaaah! BD! El sexto drable después de muuuuuuucho tiempo, es un sasuke's pov D;

_Enjoy!_

_**Drabble nº6: Arrepientimientos (primero)**__  
_

…Es difícil para mí el existir…

Sé que he hecho muchas cosas… malas. Cosas terribles, cosas de las cuales a veces me arrepiento.

Desde que abandoné Konoha he matado, he robado y tantas, tantas otras cosas que cualquier otra persona no siquiera se hubiese atrevido a pensar.

Con el tiempo he dejado de sentir mis emociones o bueno, gran parte de ellas. Supongo que es algo normal, digo, era eso o hubiese perdido mi cordura.

A lo largo de los años he hecho mucho sin arrepentirme de mis actos, salvo…

Si hubiese una cosa de la cual a veces me arrepiento, es de haberlo dejado…

Su piel bronceada, su cabello dorado y brillante como el sol, sus ojos azules, tan puros y hermosos como el cielo.

El único error que cometí -y del cual me arrepiento- es el no haberlo hecho mío. Y claro, me caracterizo por ser egoísta e impulsivo, pero…

…Pero mi egoísmo no es tan grande…

_**.:Tsuzuku:.**_

Hibary: espero lo hayan disfrutado, sayo ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Hibary: Y después de ...-pasan días y ella no para-...AAAaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo, he vuelto! BD! Continuación -cofenpartecof- del drabble anterior. Este es un Naruto's POV.

Enjoy it ;3

**_Drabble nº 7: Arrepentimientos (segundo)_**

Se que este tipo de cosas no son las que normalmente diría, aunque bueno…

Yo tampoco soy el que solía ser.

Lo sé, naturalmente yo fui un inútil, un chiquillo más que no hacía otra cosa que causar problemas, pero siempre quise que me reconocieran. Cualquier pedacito de atención bastaba.

Si se trataba de atención TODO importaba.

…Por esa misma razón fue que nunca me di cuenta de que ya existía alguien que me reconocía, peor aún, yo no necesité llamar su atención.

Esto sin duda suena atípico tratándose de mí pero, a través de todos estos años han ocurrido muchas cosas, cosas espantosas que lamentablemente estuvieron más allá de mi poder…

A veces pienso cosas como _"debí derrotar antes a Gaara, así hubiese ayudado al anciano Hokage" _o _"si tan sólo hubiese acompañado a Ero-Sennin quizás ahora estaría conmigo"_. Todavía me carcome la culpa por no haberles ayudado.

…Pero, y sin la menor duda, la peor culpa que me corroe, lo que más lamento fue el no haberle salvado a "él"…

Su piel blanca, sus cabellos negro azabache, sus ojos, oscuros como una noche de luna nueva…

De haber sabido que las cosas hubiesen terminado así, yo hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible, pero…

Pero mi egoísmo en ese momento fue demasiado grande.

Tanto así que no me permitió ver más allá de mi mismo.

Y ahora me arrepiento de eso…

**_.:Owari:._**

Hibary: y eso es todo por ahora, cualquier duda, consulta -loquesea!- dejen un review ;D!


End file.
